


Easy

by blubberries



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, Pining Iwaizumi, kinda pining oikawa??, kissing mwah mwah, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blubberries/pseuds/blubberries
Summary: Their nighttime sleepover routine was as easy as it could possibly get; brush your teeth, change into your pajamas, get into bed, then talk mindlessly until one or the other falls asleep.Once said person fell asleep, it was the other’s job to link their pinkies together and fall asleep as well.It had always been so, so easy.However, as they grew up, it became very clear that it is, in fact, not easy.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 141





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! this is my first story, so I’m hoping you like it :) it’s based on @amezure’s art, I’ll be sure to link it below. pls enjoy! <3

It had been so easy when they were kids.

Their nighttime sleepover routine was as easy as it could possibly get; brush your teeth, change into your pajamas, get into bed, then talk mindlessly until one or the other falls asleep. 

Once said person fell asleep, it was the other’s job to link their pinkies together and fall asleep as well. 

It had always been so, so easy.

However, as they grew up, it became very clear that it is in fact, not easy. The first time this realization hit them was at a Kitagawa First team sleepover, and waking up with their pinkies linked seemed to be a problem amongst their teammates. It was Iwaizumi who awoke first to their odd glances and stares. 

“Have you guys been like that all night?”

Iwaizumi eyes drifted over to Oikawa and his pinkies, then back to his teammate’s sour expression. “Yeah,” he said simply, “Why?” 

Iwaizumi was fifteen when he realized that it was weird for two guys to sleep with their fingers linked together in the quiet of night. He was fifteen years old when his teammates had turned up their noses and so graciously explained to him that it wasn’t normal. Iwaizumi had simply stared at Oikawa’s sleeping face, confused as to how it could be so wrong. Why was it so wrong? 

Iwaizumi never told Oikawa about that morning.

However, it only became less easy as time trudged forward. 

It was the summer going into their third year of school, and the two planned to have a sleepover like they always did. Of course, their sleepovers adjusted as they grew. Instead of playing with action figures, they would practice volleyball in Oikawa’s backyard until the sun went down. Then, they’d hoard more than enough snacks in their arms and sneak upstairs, ready to watch another god awful movie that Oikawa had picked out. Like clockwork, Iwaizumi’s palms would begin to grow sweaty as the movie neared it’s ends. That meant it was time for bed, which was something that Iwaizumi dreaded more than anything. 

He had to brush his teeth, change into his pajamas, then crawl next to Oikawa Torū and fall asleep. For any other human being, this would be a simple task — but not for Iwaizumi Hajime. 

It was never easy for him. 

Iwaizumi felt the weight of the bed shift, signaling that Oikawa was indeed next to him. Iwaizumi rolled over to look at the other, and it was a sight he’d never been able to get used to;

Oikawa Tōru is a beautiful person. He had been since he was little. His brown hair appeared so soft , and it felt even better when you ran a few strands through your fingers. Those deep, chocolate eyes made Iwaizumi’s heart seem to beat a bit faster every single time. Anyone could see that Oikawa Tōru is a beautiful person, and the problem is, that everyone does. 

At school was the worst; girls never gave his childhood friend a break. He’d find Oikawa in the corner during lunch, a girl blubbering out her confession to him through tears. Even before games, he’d have to drag Oikawa away from fawning girls who didn’t really care. They never appreciated Oikawa for what he truly is, only for what they see on the court and in school. This is what Iwaizumi cherished; the side that Oikawa Tōru never shows to anyone else. 

No one else knew how Oikawa rubbed his feet back and forth gently before falling asleep. They would never be able to experience the way he flipped his body over a hundred times before getting comfortable. They would never be able to smell the fresh mint coming from his breath, or the small snores he let out while he slept. That was all Iwaizumi’s, and he’d be damned if he ever let anyone else experience such things. They were too damn precious for just anybody. 

“Iwachan!”

Iwaizumi blinked and looked over to his best friend, who had a bemused expression on his lips. “Huh?” He manages out. Oikawa only laughs, his head falling against his pillow.

“So rude, Iwachan! I was talking to you about our next game. Pay attention to me next time!” Oikawa reaches over and nudges Iwaizumi’s chest, who simply blinks in return. 

Had he really missed all that?

Iwaizumi shook his head and let a breath escape his lips, “Jesus, m’sorry, man. I didn’t even realize, honestly.” He couldn’t even imagine the dumbfounded expression on his face when he was lost in thought, thinking about his best friend in a way he definitely shouldn’t. 

Iwaizumi then flipped over, his back facing Oikawa. He couldn’t let his friend see how red his face had gotten. Even if the dark he was sure it was noticeable. Besides, he was tired. He didn’t need Oikawa keeping him up later than he needed to be. Iwaizumi closed his eyes and pulled the blanket closer to his chin.

“G’night, Shittykawa.” 

Iwaizumi fell asleep with ease.

Oikawa had stayed up, staring at Iwaizumi’s back in confusion and shock. 

It was the first night they slept apart.

Of course, when Iwaizumi woke up he realized his fault. It wasn’t until he opened his eyes to the back of his best friend, his hands empty, did he realize what he did. Or, perhaps, what he didn’t do. Iwaizumi pressed the bottom of his palms into his eyes, gritting his teeth out of frustration. How could he be so stupid? He knew Oikawa; his friend had probably thought about it all night long. The thought made Iwaizumi’s chest physically ache. 

Despite all of this, Iwaizumi had packed up that morning and left Oikawa’s house without a single word. 

That had been the last time the two childhood best friend’s had a sleepover.

That was, until, they were walking back from their last practice as third years. Somehow, Aobajohsai lost to Karasuno. Somehow, Karasuno had the upper-hand in the end. Iwaizumi still couldn’t wrap his head around it. It was a perfect set, a perfect toss. Why didn’t it work? The timing was perfect, the spike was perfect, Oikawa had been perfect—

“I can hear you thinking, Iwachan.”

waizumi’s head whipped over to look at his best friend, who was looking down at him with a melancholy gaze. He grit his teeth and looked away, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks once more. His eyes hurt from all the crying he had done in the last 24 hours. The last thing he wanted to do was cry more.

“Shut up, Shittykawa. I don’t need that right now.” Iwaizumi snapped, looking everywhere but into those beautiful eyes. 

“Need what, Iwachan?” Oikawa asked, and it made Iwaizumi feel a bit better to hear the strain in his question. He was hurting just as much.

Iwaizumi turned to face his partner, and that had been mistake number one. Oikawa looked so, so tired. He rims around his eyes were a bright red, and he could see his friend visibly shaking. Perhaps he was fighting off the same tears that were threatening Iwaizumi. The sight made Iwaizumi’s breath hitch in his throat, and it was a sight he never wanted to see again. 

“Stop acting like everything’s okay right now!” Iwaizumi cried, tears freely flowing down his cheeks. “Yell at me! Shout at me! Punch me, Oikawa! Why aren’t you mad at me? Be mad at me, it’s my fault!” He hadn’t even realized that he had grabbed his friend’s tracksuit by the fists, shaking him profusely. It wasn’t until Oikawa placed his hands on his fists did he realize what he was doing. Still, he didn’t let go. Iwaizumi just looked up into his friend’s eyes. 

Mistake number two.

Oikawa simply smiled sadly at him, shaking his head. “It’s not your fault, Iwachan. If anything, it’s mine. I—I... I...” 

Iwaizumi watched as his childhood best friend, his partner, his first love, broke down in front of him. 

He watched Oikawa’s shoulders slump, as if the weight of the game came crashing down on him. He watched his expression crumple into something that seemed like the seconds before a sob. He felt the hands on his fists tighten, and almost instinctively Iwaizumi moved, wrapping his arms around Oikawa. Oikawa’s arms were around him in an instant, and he let his best friend sob into his shoulder. 

It hadn’t even occurred to Iwaizumi that, yes, the last ball went out on Oikawa. That little shorty’s ball ricocheted off his arm. There was just no helping it. That’s what Iwaizumi wanted to say, but right now? Iwaizumi was utterly speechless. 

Nobody blamed Oikawa! How could he even think that? Oikawa gave 100% every single time he stepped onto the court. No, not 100%. He gave that and more, and then some. There isn’t a person on that court that deserved to win more than Oikawa Tōru, and Iwaizumi believed that full heartedly. The fact that Oikawa could even think for a second that their loss was his fault made Iwaizumi’s skin crawl in aggravation. Oikawa is the best player, the best setter, the best server—

“I never knew you thought so highly of me, Hajime..” 

Oh, fuck. He hadn’t even realized that he was rambling into his best friend’s shoulder, spilling every waking thought he had into his Aobajohsai uniform. Iwaizumi pulled away, looking up into Oikawa’s eyes, fearful of what he’d find. However, Oikawa looked... happy? Iwaizumi couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He hadn’t even realized that Oikawa called him by his name.

Well, that was until he did, and he felt like that wind had been punched out of him. 

“Tōru...” He began, but Oikawa only smiled and laughed, letting go of him. 

Not completely, however. Their hands somehow found a way to each other, and it was almost as if they had both found their missing key. Iwaizumi’s fingers slipped between Oikawa’s so, so easily. Had it always been this easy? 

“The best server, sure, but best player? You flatter me too much, Iwachan—“ 

“Stay the night.” 

Oikawa turned to face Iwaizumi, a bit shocked at the offer. “I.. I’m sorry?” He breathed out, raising an eyebrow at the other. 

Iwaizumi knew why he was making that face, and he couldn’t blame him. It was something unspoken between the two of them, and it made Iwaizumi’s chest ache. He’d never apologized for that night, let alone brought it up. Even before that, he never told Oikawa about that morning with Kitagawa First. Perhaps if he had, things would be different. Maybe things would be easier. 

“Stay the night. My parents aren’t home, they’re both on a business trip.” Iwaizumi’s grip tightened on his friend’s, as if he was afraid that Oikawa would let go. 

Oikawa face spread into a smile, “If I must, Iwachan.” He said happily, and Iwaizumi didn’t fight the smile that came onto his face. 

The two walked back to Iwaizumi’s house, talking about the game and how Hinata had definitely grown from their first game. They talked about their last toss, and laughed about how Oikawa had fallen into the tables. Iwaizumi laughed at Oikawa’s impression of Ushijima, and it was almost as if everything was back to normal once moreS

As if everything was easy. 

-

Iwaizumi could only be so lucky. 

He’d forgotten how much his heart raced when he waited for Oikawa to get out of the bathroom. Iwaizumi forgot the way his cheeks would flush when he felt the bed shift, and he could practically smell the face wash and toothpaste that Oikawa used just minutes ago. Iwaizumi cursed himself for forgetting, and also cursed himself for ever letting it go. 

“Iwachan—“ 

Iwaizumi turned over and looked at his best friend, and it was like falling in love all over again. 

Oikawa had a small smile on his lips, and he was staring at Iwaizumi with such fondness that it made him feel warm. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but stare back, his eyes searching in those deep, chocolate ones. Searching for what, he didn’t know. Perhaps anger, sadness, retaliation. However, he found absolutely nothing but kindness. God, this man would be the death of Iwaizumi Hajime.

“Why did you stop?”

Iwaizumi’s face contorted into something of confusion. 

“Stop what?” He asked, digging his elbow into the bed and he propped his cheek against his palm, leaning on it gently. Iwaizumi looked down at Oikawa with a frown.

Oikawa sighed and shook his head, “Don’t make me ask, Iwachan. You know what I’m talking about. Don’t tell me you’re that dumb.” Oikawa said, a sad smile on his lips. Iwaizumi was too lost in thought to retort the insult. 

Of course, it didn’t take long for the light inside his brain to flicker on. Iwaizumi swallowed heavily and looked away from his best friend. Oikawa deserves an explanation. After everything Iwaizumi’s put him through, it was the least he could do for him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, not wanting to see Oikawa’s face as he told his story.

“It was.. our first of the Kitagawa First sleepovers. Do you remember that?” Iwaizumi asked, still avoiding his friend. When he heard no response, he continued. “Well, that morning, I had woken up and they said—“ 

“That holding your best friend’s hand in your sleep is gay?” 

Iwaizumi’s head whipped down to look at Oikawa, who still had that smug expression on his face. Iwaizumi instantly wanted to slap it off.

“What? How did you know that?” Iwaizumi snapped, his eyes darting wildly across his best friend’s face. Oikawa only laughed.

“Seriously? Of all the years you’ve known me, did you forget how quickly I wake up to sounds? Do you even pay attention to me, Iwachan?” Oikawa asked, looking up at Iwaizumi with an expression he just couldn’t read. It was a mixture of disappointment and tranquility. It only confused Iwaizumi more. 

Oikawa sighed and shrugged half-heartedly. “I just thought you didn’t care about that stuff. I hadn’t been worried about it, considering how stupid everyone on that team was. But, the next sleepover we had after that, I knew something was off, Iwachan.” 

Iwaizumi cursed himself silently; Oikawa had a special ability to read people. Iwaizumi was an idiot to think he’d be any different. 

“What did I do wrong, Iwachan?” 

Iwaizumi never imagined hearing his own name could break his heart, but the way Oikawa’s voice cracked proved different. Iwaizumi quickly moved and grabbed Oikawa’s face with his hands. Iwaizumi would be dammed if he let Oikawa go to sleep thinking that he did something wrong. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Shittykawa! I just.. I...” Iwaizumi took a deep breath before spilling his heart and soul to the one person that it meant the most to. “I love you, dumbass! I’ve loved you ever since I could comprehend what love means! I stopped doing it because I don’t deserve you, Oikawa! You’re the best player on the court, and you’re, without a doubt, the best person in my life. I couldn’t live with you not feeling the same, so I figured it’d be best if we drifted. Oikawa.. I... I’ve never been so wrong in my life. I can’t live without you, Tōru. I’m sorry, but I just can’t. Call me selfish, I don’t care. I don’t think I can ever let you g—“ 

He didn’t realize that tears had stained Oikawa’s  
cheeks, nor that Oikawa had been beaming up at him with a love-filled glance. Iwaizumi also didn’t realize that Oikawa had been leaning in until he felt their lips connect.

Iwaizumi quickly learned that kissing Oikawa was easy.

It was as if he’d been doing it for years upon years. His hand easily found the back of Oikawa’s head, guiding their lips together. Their mouths easily opened for one another, allowing them both to deepen the kiss. Oikawa hand’s easily found Iwachan’s cheeks, cradling him fondly. It had been so easy to grab Oikawa and pull him onto his lap. So easy to run a hand through his soft hair. Even easier to hold his waist gently, as if Oikawa even planned on leaving. 

They pulled away from each other, but just enough to press their foreheads together. Somehow, all in the same night, Oikawa Tōru had broken his heart, collected all the pieces, and placed them back together again. Then again, Iwaizumi didn’t expect any less from his best friend. 

“You have me, Hajime. You’ve always had me. I don’t know how you could’ve thought any different.” Oikawa breathed, his eyes opening to gaze into Iwaizumi’s. 

Iwaizumi pulled away so he could look up at the other, his hand still wrapped securely around Oikawa’s waist. The other simply chuckled and grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand, prying it from his skin. He then grabbed the back of Iwaizumi’s hand and kissed it softly. Iwaizumi stared in disbelief.

This had to be Heaven, which meant that Iwaizumi died. Somehow, he didn’t mind. He could spend the rest of his days here without any regrets.

Iwaizumi slowly rolled over, so that Oikawa was laying back down on his side next to him. It was similar to earlier, only now both of their lips were glistening and swollen. If Iwaizumi thought first year Oikawa was bad, there was no way he could have ever prepared his little heart for third year Oikawa. It was just a sin, honestly.

“By the way; I love you too, Iwachan.” 

Iwaizumi smiled and leaned forward, pressing their lips together once more. Now that he could, there was no way he was going to stop any time soon. 

Despite losing tonight to a team he was positive they’d beat, and besides the fact that he’d never play on the same court as the boy laying next to him, Iwaizumi was ecstatic. Oikawa, the person Iwaizumi has loved since he could write, loved him back. That’s all Iwaizumi would ever need in the world to be content. Oikawa’s love was more than enough for Iwaizumi. 

That’s why it was so easy for Iwaizumi’s hand to find it’s way into Oikawa’s that night, link their pinkies together, and drift into what was certainly the best sleep of his life.

Oikawa Tōru and Iwaizumi Hajime’s relationship had always been easy. Everything about the two of them came natural, honestly. Even becoming lovers had been a simple task that felt like second nature to the both of them. They were both the constant in each other’s lives, and they have been for as long as they could remember. In a way entirely too easy, they were both each other’s homes. 

And, god, did it feel so nice to finally be home.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you sm for reading! here’s the link: https://www.instagram.com/p/Bx8x2Oph7ku/?igshid=f81fo4t79jir


End file.
